Fixation of fractured hip bones by preparation of the bone and insertion of implants in the form of nails or screws has received the attention of many over the years. lt is a common surgical procedure.
A wide variety of implants is now available to the surgeon. Many hip fractures occur in older people wherein the bone structure may be weakened or osteoporotic, with the result that the implant is not securely held. Exemplary of the present state of the art is my "Haig Sliding Nail" sold by Zimmer USA, Inc. This implant comprises an elongate nail member and a plate for attachment to the bone by screws. The upper end of the plate has a bore for receiving the shank of the nail and allows some lateral sliding of the nail with respect to the plate. The distal or head end of the nail is tri-flanged. The nail is cannulated with a longitudinal axial passageway to accept a guide pin.